Len Lango de Ásinaro
Setting Asinarian (Len Lango de Ásinaro (Asinara's Language)) is spoken on an island off the northwestern coast of Sardinia in the Mediterranian Sea. It has influences from French, Spanish, and other Romance languages. This island is called Len Izlo de Ásinaro in Corcian. about 500 people speak Asinarian. Much of its noun declension comes from French, Spanish and Italian. Phonology The Phonology of Asinaran is a combination of French, German, Italian, and Spanish with a few Corsican influences, too. Graphs Phonotactics 1. C in front of a vowel is devoiced to /s/. In front of I or E it is pronounced /tʃ/. 2. Any vowel in front of M or N is nazalized. 3. G in front of A, or U is pronounced /ɣ/, in front of I, or E it is pronounced /k/, everywhere else it is pronounced /g/. 4. S after voiced consonants or A, O, or U is pronounced /z/, everywhere else it is pronounced /s/. 5. Z after voiceless consonants or I, or E is pronounced /s/, everywhere else it is pronounced /z/. 6. H is silent at the start of a word or after a vowel. 7. Y is pronounced /j/ before or after a vowel, /i/ before or after a voiced consonant and /y/ before or after an unvoiced consonant. Basic Grammar Nouns Nouns are conjugated according to gender and number and, like French and Spanish, are not conjugated by any case. Posessive Nouns Posessive Nouns are declined by taking the direct object, putting it before the subject, and adding "de (of)" in between them. Example: The man's dog. Len Pero dele Hambro (The dog of the man.) Demonymic Nouns Nouns are made into demonyms by adding suffixes. Example: He is Estonian Ell es Estonuuo. Example: That is Acadian snow. El es nebe Acadya. Dimunitive Forms To intensify a dimunitive you add "trîis (very)" before the noun. Example: The boy, The little boy, The very little boy Len chico, Len chicagno, Len trîis chicagno Pronouns Pronouns are declined according to person and gender. Example: We are going to the store. Nòu vo alla magacina. Possessive Pronouns Unlike in other romance languages there are no possessive adjectives, only possessive pronouns. Ex: Our dog's fur is soft. Len pelcio de nòun cano es suva. Adjectives Adjectives take on the gender and number of the noun or pronoun. Example: He is short and fat. Est brevo at gurdo. Example: They are ugly. Eso sun fo. Proper Adjectives Proper adjectives are always capitalized. The noun being described is also capitalized. A Proper adjective always derives from a proper noun, but when it is an adjective it will take the gender of the noun it describes and not the noun it derives from. Example: The Irish man has red hair. Len Irenes Hambro tegne capille pelire. Adpositions Adpositions function very similar to adpositions in Spanish. Most adpositions are prepositions. There are two postposition and one circumposition. There are only two simple postpositions, the rest are prepositions. Prepositions A - To, at, into Alle - To the (Masculine), at the (Masculine) Ale - To the (Feminine), at the (Feminine) Alle ludo de - Next to Alle comparo de - Compared to Alle partur de - Upwards of, starting from Anta - Before Après - After A travis - Through, across Bal - Under Curco/a de - Near Cumo/a - As, like Cum - with; of, containing (Un basquo cum oga) Con - against (not in a physical sense as in "The man is against the wall." but in "He went against my idea." Contre - against (in a physical sense) Da - from De - of; made of (used to make compounds) Dem - (in time expressions), by, in the (in the day, evening, etc) Dele - of the, in the, from the D'la - feminine form of "Dele" Des - from, since (used in place of "De" when stressing notion of movement, or with times, prices and values) Dietro - Behind Durant - During, before Enn - in, on, at Enn lòun de - Instead of Enn mediu de - In the middle of Enn Ezterioir - Outside, outdoors Entre - Between, Among Hasto - Until, up to Pour - (In time phrases) Around, by Pour - For: expressing destination, direction, recipient ("brought it for me"), opinion ("for me, it seems...") Par - For: in most other senses ("because of', 'on behalf of', 'in exchange for/per', 'to the value of', 'instead of') Sega - Depending on, according to San - Without, -less Tram de - Behind, from behind Vîs - (Indicating place) Via, through, throughout, around Vîs-a-Vîs - Towards Postpositions A por - in search of Example: "Nòu vo mins cano a por. ( I am looking for/in search of my dog. lit. I am my dog in search of.) Ezterie da - Out of Example: Min vena Âfrique ezterie da. ( I came out of Africa. lit. I came Africa out of.) Circumpositions Enn...a - Onto Example: Eso salato enn len titlo a. (They climbed onto the roof. lit. They climbed on the roof to.) Verbs Verbs are conjugated according to 3 basic tenses. Infinitive -izre Infinitive verbs end with -izre Indicitive (Indicitivo) Present (Presîimo) Finite verbs are conjugated to person To be (Ezistizre) in the present form Mi ezistiso - I am Tû ezistim - You are Ell, Ella, El ezisti - He, she, it is Nòu ezistsome - We are Vòu ezistîsa - You are (plural) Eso, Esa, Es ezista - They are Imperfect (Enperfeito) Mi ezistain - I was, I used to be Tû ezistias - You were, You used to be Ell, Ella, El ezistabo - He, she, it was, used to be Nòu ezistiera - We were, We used to be Vòu ezistierez - You were, You used to be (plural) Eso, Esa, Es eziston - They were, they used to be Future (Futero) Mi ezistae - I will be Tû ezistizêras - You will be Ell, Ella, El ezistaa - He, she, it will be Nòu ezistizau - We will be Vòu ezistizuuir - You will be (plural) Eso, Esa, Es ezistizon - They will be Preterite (Passeo Simpleo) Mi ezistuve - I was Tû ezistes - You were Ell, Ella, El ezista - He, she, it was Nòu ezistámes - We were Vòu ezistimes - You were (plural) Eso, Esa, Es ezistiron - They were Conditional (Condizioalo) Mi ezisterja - I would be Tû ezisterjas - You would be Ell, Ella, El ezisterjaz - He, she, it would be Nòu ezisterjon - We would be Vòu ezisterìmez - You would be (plural) Eso, Esa, Es ezistizrone - They would be Subjunctive (Susjuntivo) This mood is used along with phrases of want, emotion, opinion, or viewpoint to convey the verb's message. Present (Presîimo) Mi ezistizro - I am Tû ezistizros - You are Ell, Ella, El ezistizri - He, She, It is Nòu ezistizrane - We are Vòu ezistizrîsa - You are (plural) Eso, Esa, Es ezistizra - They are Dictionary Example text Category:Languages